When The Spider Lilies Bloom
by MorningOfSilence
Summary: Kaneki x Human Reader As Arima Kishou's daughter, you are often left on your own. As a good kid, your grades are perfect, you can cook, and the house is always clean. When Arima goes on a mission, you are left alone. When you go to visit your friend Touka at Anteiku, you meet a shy boy named Kaneki Ken. It is love at first sight! But he is a ghoul..and your father is the reaper.
1. Chapter 1

_**{A\N}: Hey guys. Kaneki x Reader Fanfic. If ya' like my writing well.. hope you like this x3**_

 _ **First Name: F\N**_

 _ **Last Name: L\N**_

 _ **Hair Colour: H\C**_

 _ **Eye Colour: E\C**_

 _ **COMMENCE OPERATION!**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Red Flower Boy, When Will You Bloom?

" _Young maiden, young maiden, where do you go?_

 _Red, the spider lilies on the grave,_

 _Spider lilies_

 _Today too, I came to break off a bud._

 _Young maiden, young maiden how many are there?_

 _Seven in the earth, like blood,_

 _Like blood_

 _Exactly, the age of that child_

 _Young maiden, young maiden, take care_

 _If you pluck one, the sun at midday,_

 _The sun at midday_

 _One after another they will bloom_

 _Young maiden, young maiden, why do you weep?_

 _No matter how many I pluck, spider lilies_

 _Spider lilies_

 _Eerie, red, still seven."_

 _-Kitahara Hakushu_

I read outloud, looking down at the bouquet of red spider lilies that I carried in my arms. Mother had always loved them. I can't help but remember all the times she would go to the florist and special order them, just for us. "Mother.." I murmured, looking at the poem on the card for the bouquet. I stop, looking down at the grave of my dear mother. As I lay the flowers down, I can't help but sense someone behind me, but when I turn there is no one. "How strange." I comment absently, standing up to brush myself off. "It has been 6 years since you died, Mother..I am 17 now..Father is as busy as ever, of course.. He doesn't really acknowledge me much, per usual. I am still studying to be a doctor, you see. I want to be able to save people from diseases, like the one you had. I miss you, mom.." I run my hand over the stone that had her dear name carved in it. "I'll come visit you again, alright? I should have dinner ready for father." I turned, my {H\C} blowing rapidly in the wind as I walked back to where I left the taxi.

When I arrived home, Father was there. It was strange, really. He was never home during the day. I opened the already unlocked door and took a step in to slide off my shoes. "Papa! I'm home!"

Arima Kishou **{A\N: LOLOL whale not? He is 42 in this fic give the guy a family.}** looked up from his book. "{F\N}..You stayed out late again. Welcome home."

"My apologies. I was visiting Mother." I come into the living room, looking around. Judging by the mess of papers, Papa brought his work home with him. "Papa, you trashed the living room.. again." I sighed, putting my hands on my hips. "I can't clean the room every day, you know. I'm trying to get a job too."

Arima couldn't help but chuckle. He looked the girl over. "{F\N}, you look so much like your mother at that age. Even your {E\C}."

"Momma was beautiful..I'm less than average." I pout, flopping on the couch. "When is your next trip? This is the first time this month you've been home this early."

"I leave tomorrow in the morning for the 16th ward. You'll be alright, correct? No babysitter needed?" Arima smiles, clearly messing with you.

"Yes, Papa! I get it. Home by 9, always carry my quinque knives, never accept candy from a stranger." I returned the smile. It was really nice seeing Father's rare smile. "I'll be fine Papa. You worry too much."

"I worry less than I should. I fear for the ghoul that encounters you, as the daughter of the Shinigami." Arima shakes his head, closing his book after marking the page. "Since I must get up early, I'm going to head to bed. Do not stay up too late, {F\N}. You aren't going to skip school just because I'm not here." Father stands, coming over to me and kissing my head. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams." He said as he went upstairs.

I watched him go. I'm glad to see Father home, but it never lasts long. He is always so busy with work, all I can do is watch from afar. My grades are perfect. I can clean, cook, and work. I can even use my quinque knives, but none of that matters to Papa. By the time I go to bed it is 11:00PM. All I can do is dream of my childhood. "Mother, Father.. I want..to see the stars again.." I murmured before drifting off to sleep.

In the morning, when I awoke, Father was already gone. He had made breakfast and covered it on the table for me. I quickly heat it up and eat, as it is already 8 AM, and it takes 15 minutes to travel to my school. I put on my uniform and run out of the house with my bag, locking the door behind me. After running, I reach school by 8:20AM. As I skid into the classroom, I flop in my desk. "Safe!" I called out, laying my head on my arms. My cheeks were pink due to running all this way. My friend, Yoriko, called out to me. "{F\N}-chan! Over heeerrreee!"

"Yoriko-chan!" I smiled, getting up from my desk and walk over, sitting right beside her. "Good morning, Yoriko-chan. And you too, Kirishima-san." I said politely. As I didn't know much about Kirishima, I didn't want to call her by her first name yet.

"{F\N}, just call me Touka-chan already! Geez." The girl seemed to pout. Kirishima-san had such lovely blue eyes, and her nature was mysterious. I couldn't help but admire the beautiful girl.

"Haha, my apologies." I scratched the back of my head. "Say, want to get crepes after school? Father went out of town, so I have nothing that need my immediate attention after school." I tilt my head, offering a kind smile.

Yoriko was quick to say yes, but Touka seemed a little..thrown off. "I have to work today..I want to go.." She pouts once more.

"Haha, we'll visit you then too, Touka-chan!" Yoriko said happily, clapping her hands together. The school bell rang, and we returned to our seats.

"Rise. Bow." The teacher called out rollcall. After that, the day proceeded quickly and it was already time to go.

"Ready, Yoriko-chan?" I called. The girl nodded, slipping on her shoes. Touka waved and parted ways as Yoriko and I went for crepes. To put it simply, we ended up eating two each, and then bought one for Touka. We then made our way to the cafe where she worked, called Anteiku.

The scent of the shop was amazing, to say the least. The smell of coffee gave the feeling of life to the shop. Touka ran up to us, greeting us instantly. "You made it. Come on, have a seat. Hey, Kaneki! Can you come make this order?" She called to the back.

A black haired boy with a white eyepatch came out from the door. "Touka-chan..I can't find the Colombian beans in the back.."

"New people." She rolled her eyes. But I couldn't stop staring at the boy. He was cute, to say the least. He seemed so fragile..like if you breathed too hard around him, he'd break. I couldn't hear the conversation around me anymore, because every sense I had was on the boy.

And his name was Kaneki.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

I couldn't help but stare at the boy. Memorized by that stoic, grey eye. It seemed so kind, so tender. I was about to say something when he looked at me, his head tilting slightly. It through me off guard, so I looked down blushing. I didn't even hear Kirishima-san talking to me.

"Hey..Earth to {F/N}..You still with us?" Touka waved her hand in front of my face.

"A-ah.. yes.. sorry.." I looked down, twirling my {H/C} hair around my index finger. "Latte, please..extra cream and sugar.."

"Gotcha." Touka writes it on her notepad, Yoriko always getting the same thing so she didn't need to ask. I looked back up to see Kaneki staring at me.

"Um..excuse me miss.. are you alright? Your face is red." The boy said, offering a glass of water. "Do you have a fever?"

"N-no!" I shook my head, taking the glass. "Thank y-you..I'm {L/N} {F/N}.. or just {F/N}.."

"Well, {F\N}-chan, it is nice to meet you. My name is Kaneki Ken. Kaneki is fine." The boy smiled kindly, offering his hand.

I graciously took it. "N-nice to meet you.." My voice was shaky. How embarrassing! Yoriko looked at me with a smug grin, knowing what was going on.

"Oh my. Touka, can you brew my coffee instead? You make it just how I like it." Yoriko pointed out, dragging Touka to the counter. I was left there with Kaneki. All I could do was pick at my fingernails nervously.

"Well..Kaneki-kun..would you mind making my coffee?" I looked up at the boy finally. He threw a kind smile.

"If you wouldn't mind me doing it.. I just started so I'm kind of bad.." Kaneki scratched the back of his head nervously, looking a bit worried. "I hope you don't mind.. It might not be too great.."

"I don't mind at all. Come on." I said, standing up and making my way to the counter. I sat down, watching Touka brew Yoriko's. "That's really neat.."

"Isn't it? Touka-chan has really good coffee. I wish I could make it like her." Kaneki said as he readied the cup, putting the filter over it. I couldn't help but stare. He looked so graceful, and I felt a little jealous he looked up to Touka. I just met this boy, but I want to spend time with him. I have this feeling in my gut that just clicks when I look at him.

"Hey, Touka-chan. Are you guys accepting job applications?" I tilt my head, resting it in my hand with my elbow propping it up.

Touka nearly dropped the pot of hot water. She looked at Kaneki a little nervously. "No, I don't think we are right now."

"Awww! Touka. You are close with the manager. Can't you try?" Yoriko pouted, attempting to help me. I have been looking for a job for awhile, so I can't have my own money. Papa can't support me forever, after all.

"W-well.. I'll talk to him and we'll see, okay?" Touka scratched her cheek with her index finger. Did I make her nervous for some reason?

"If it would upset you, don't worry about it. I was just curious." I tilt my head slightly, looking at Kaneki. He also seemed thrown off, but something glittered in his eye. An idea, maybe? He handed me my coffee. I looked down into the swirling black liquid. "May I have cream and sugar, please?"

"Oh. Of course. I'm sorry." Kaneki apologized, handing the pitcher of cream over, dropping two cubes of sugar inside the cup. "Is this better?"

"Much better." I agreed, smiling. I took a sip of the warm liquid. "Oh my gosh! This is amazing! It's like..I don't even know.. it's like home." I smiled even more. This scent..this taste.. it tasted like love.

"No one's ever said that about my coffee before.." Kaneki looked nervous, and he was blushing slightly.

"It is fantastic, Kaneki-kun. Thank you." I smiled, downing the coffee. It was sweet, but bitter. "So, Kaneki-kun. What do you like to do?" I tilt my head, eyeing him. I was generally curious.

"W-well..I go to college for literature.." He stopped to consider. "And I read a lot.."

"You read? Who is your favourite authour?" I asked. Papa and I used to read books together when I was little. When Mother was here.

"Takatsuki Sen..Her writing stands out to me." Kaneki smiled. "And yours?"

"I don't really have favourites. I love reading in general. Horror, mystery. Romance, action. All of them are so amazing and puts me in a separate world." I said, looking dreamy. At this point, Yoriko and Touka were no longer present. They had retreated to the corner of the cafe, speaking amongst themselves. It was just Kaneki and I, and it felt so natural. "Hey, Kaneki-san?"

"What is it?" Kaneki asked, his head tilting slightly.

"Will you go on a date with me?" I asked boldly.

Kaneki looked taken back with this. His eyes appeared nervous, and he paled slightly. Unknown to me, he was thinking about how his last date ended up. "W-well..I.."

"If it's a no, I understand. I am a stranger after all. I won't be offended, but I don't give up easily." I grinned, twirling my {H\C} hair around my finger.

"A-alright..How about day after tomorrow..at the station at 5PM sharp?" Kaneki looked down, blushing. He scratched the back of his head, a sign of nervousness.

"I'd like that." I smiled. The cat was in the bag.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

{A\N}: It's Kaneki x Reader.. I cannot give a name xD You put yourself or your OC in the story. I can't use names.

After finishing my coffee and heading home, I went into full spa treatment mode. I began to curl my {H/C} hair so it would look neat by the end of tomorrow. 'It may be the day after tomorrow.. but the curls are always too tight..' I thought to myself. Maybe I was a little too excited? Who wouldn't be excited to go out with Kaneki Ken, though, look at the boy! His raven hair was adorable, and those grey eyes could pierce through the viewers. It was just a date..right?

Kaneki's POV

I was nervous. I knew this wasn't going to go well, but I said yes anyways. The girl, or rather {F\N}, was adorable. The only issue is..I can't control my ghoul urges. What if something was to happen? What if I attack her? What if I let Rize take over like what happened with Hide? Touka snapped me out of my worries.

"You'll be careful with {F\N}, right? She is fragile. Her father isn't around much, whoever he is, and her mother died." Touka said, drying a cup. "It was actually really weird that she talked to you. She is more conservative."

"Her mother died?" I tilt my head, putting coffee beans on the shelf. "She seems nice.. I am a little worried though."

"If you hurt her.. I'll kill you." Touka said flatly. "You smell strange, so it wouldn't be weird for a ghoul to ask you what you are."

"Y-yeah.. Okay.." I look down. I can only hope for the best.

Your POV

Today was the day..and I am already running late. I glance at my watch, the time being 4:57PM. I'm still two blocks away, and at this point I'm running. "I hope he isn't mad..!" I think to myself, turning the corner. And into someone I bump- A tall man with purple hair and a flamboyant suit.

"Oh, excuse me!" I shout, bowing. Great..

"OH- mon amie. C'est pas de problem." The man says, bowing extravagantly. "Where are you headed, mademoiselle? You seem to be in quite the rush."

"A date! I'm sorry.. Bye bye!" I yell, going around the male and running past, hoping Kaneki was still there.

The man looked back, and I didn't know he was eyeing me at the time. "You smell.. délicieuse."

I round the corner. "KA-NE-KI-KUN!" I yelled, stopping in front of him, my hands on my knees as I pant. "I'm sorry I am late..! I'm so sorry!"

"R-relax..It's only 5:03..I haven't been waiting long." Kaneki laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Where did you want to go?"

"W-well.. There is a bookstore near here.. how about that?" I tilt my head. "I spend most of my days in the library anyways.. Do you like reading, Kaneki-kun?" I ask as I stand up straight, still slightly panting.

"I love reading! Who is your favourite authour? Mine is Takatsuki Sen.. The way he writes is just so amazing and it enthrals the reader!" Kaneki said, all the while his eyes lit up, but then he stopped and blushed slightly. "S-sorry..I must be rambling, huh?"

"No, no! I also love reading! My favourite authour would have to be Sui Ishida." I laughed a little. It was nice to see such energy in the young boy because he always looked depressed. "So, Kaneki-kun. What would you like to do today? Besides the book store."

"I didn't have much in mind..Just to play it as we go.." Kaneki said nervously, looking away. God, he was just so adorable! I couldn't help but smile at him.

And so we set off.


End file.
